Are Those Zombies?
by TheStarsHaveFallen
Summary: AU Levi x Reader Zombies and romance and you... I suck at summaries, just read and you shall understand. Might have lemon in future chapters, but for right now, it does not. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_You glanced over at your six year-old twin brothers, Joseph and Jonah, as they fought noisily in the backseat next to you. You sighed, they were really staring to piss you off. Focusing your attention back on the book you were reading, you faintly could hear your mother call from the front passenger seat telling your brothers to be quite, they were distracting your dad and were going to make him crash the car so they wouldn't be able to go camping and they'd have to be towed home._

_That shut them up quickly, you thought to yourself. Sighing once more you closed your book and gazed out the window at the corn fields that seemed to stretch on forever._

_I hate camping, you thought, It always includes a long ass car ride which is always cramped and noisy, and when we finally arrive to whatever desolate area my parents have chosen for us to camp at there is, like, no internet connection and Joseph and Jonah always end up complaining about the cold or the bugs or whatever else they can find to complain about and I end up unable to read or do anything._

_"You seem awfully quiet (y/n)," your mother said, pulling you out of your thoughts, "You're usually complaining up a storm by now."_

_"I've decided to save my breath, because no matter how hard or long I complain, we never end up turning around and going home," you replied, turning to face your mother._

_Your mom started to say something else but you didn't hear it because as she opened your mouth, you and your families small compact car was about to be passed by an empty school bus when three of its tires simultaneously blasted out from under it sending it rolling across the nearly empty road and right over your car._

_You screamed at the top of your lugs as you watched the car be crushed by the bus. It crushed your family beneath it..._

You jolted awake, felling a silent scream coming from your throat while you practically dripped sweat. Sitting up and taking a few deep breath to calm yourself, you firmly told yourself in your mind that it was just a dream and that you had nothing to worry about, no reason to be scared.

After successfully calming yourself and wiping the sweat off of our brow you glanced over at your alarm clock. It was 5:30 a.m., ten minutes before your alarm clock was set to go off on. You flipped the switch on the side that turned off the beeping function on the digital clock before pushing off your bed covers and getting out of bed. You decided to get ready for the day and maybe arrive at school a little earlier than usual.

Grabbing your white stockings from your dresser, retrieving your fathers old watch from the bedside table, and pulling your school uniform from the closet, you quickly changed into the black blazer, white button up shirt, black skirt, white stockings, and black shoes and placed the watch on your thin wrist while making sure you didn't linger over the scars that riddled your body from that horrifying car crash that had happened only months ago.

Pushing the memories of that day out of your mind, you heard the front door open and then close as your foster mother left to go to work in the city, which took hours to drive to, hence her leaving a 5:30 in the morning. You knew you didn't have to worry about waking your foster father because he was out of country on a business trip, which almost never happened, seeing as he did most of his work at home and was also the one who usually took care of you.

Walking out of your bedroom and into the upstairs bathroom, you brushed your teeth and (h/c) hair before looking at your solemn face and sickly slim body in the mirror. Ever since the crash, you'd kept all expression from your face and hadn't spoken a word to anyone as well as eaten much less than what was normal. This made it extremely hard for anyone to ever know what you were felling or thinking and caused you to have no friends at school. You still hadn't found a single person that knew what you were feeling, but it wasn't like you were trying very hard.

Leaving the bathroom, you walked down stairs and into the kitchen, where you checked your watch to see what time it was. The watch was a slim black device, and it was all you had left of your family. Ever since you'd retrieved it from your old house after being released from the hospital, you'd worn it everyday. It was twenty minutes to six, so you decided to eat some breakfast, seeing as you didn't have to start your walk for another twenty minutes.

Your school was a long ways away, but ever since the crash you'd have a panic attack at even the mention of a bus and usually froze in terror at the sight or smell of a school bus before promptly fainting no matter where you were. So, unlike the neighbors kids who walked to the bus stop and took the bus to school at 7:00, you walked all the way to school, leaving at 6:00 and taking the long way so as to avoid the bus and any bus stops that you would pass if you took the shorter route.

After eating your small serving of scrambled eggs and placing the left overs in the fridge. It was now 5:50, and you had nothing to do, so you decided to grab your lunch from the fridge and start your walk to school. Grabbing your black backpack that was sitting next to the front door and shoving your lunch in while pulling your house keys from the front pocket, you stepped out of the front door and shivered slightly as the cool autumn morning air hit you dead on the face. You closed and locked the door behind you, adjusted your backpack, then started your walk.

The walk to school was, as usual, dull. The crisp air blew against your face and you pulled your blazer closer to you. Suddenly, you had an epiphany.

The last couple weeks had been cold ones, so for your morning walk to school, in case you got cold, you'd decided that it would be smart to keep a black scarf in your backpack, just in case.

Slinging the before mentioned bag off of your back, you pulled the long piece of soft black cloth out of one of the abundant pockets and pulled over your nose and mouth to protect you from the cold.

After doing so, you continued your walk to school and promptly arrived at 7:50, ten minutes before school usually started. Thankfully you arrived after the school busses had dropped their charges.

Stepping onto campus, you realized that you now had ten minutes before school started, and nothing to do with the extra time. As you walked up the front steps of the school building you heard a few girls whispering about you.

"Is she a new student here?" one of them asked.

"No," replied another "Me and her have the same English class, but I've never seen her at school this early before."

You faintly recognized the second girls voice and realized that yes the two of you did have the same English class, but you couldn't quite remember the girls name .

"Who cares about her," the third on whispered, "Lets talk about something more interesting."

After that the girls started chatting aimlessly about boys and make up and boys, so you decided to tune them out.

Pushing through the one of the many front doors of the school, you decided that instead of just milling around doing nothing, you would go to your first period class and study for awhile.

You were pulling the black scarf from off your neck and placing it into your bag when you ran into someone.

This someone happened to be a boy with deep black hair, pale skin, and stormy grey eyes that seemed to glare into your very soul and burn it alive.

"Watch where you've going brat!" the short man said.

You stared at him with your blank expression and thin complexion as he stood there in front of you tapping his foot as if waiting for you to say something.

Your thoughts were soon confirmed when the short boy suddenly barked "Well, are you going to apologize, or are you just going to stare at me with that blank face of yours, brat!"

His yelling had quickly gathered a group of students around you and him, and you began to feel slightly claustrophobic.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a girl that was slightly taller than you with short ginger hair and hazel eyes leaned down and whispered something into the boys ear. The boy seemed slightly surprised at whatever the girl had said and stared at you with a new, less fierce gleam in his eye, it almost looked like... curiosity.

"We can continue this later," the odd boy said before walking off and calling the ginger haired girl, Petra as he called her, to come with him, at which the ginger squeaked a "Yes Levi," and followed after the boy.

_Levi_, you rolled the name around in your mind as you pushed through the dispersing crowd of onlookers. As you arrived at your first period history class and pushed through the door you were unsurprised that you were the first student in the classroom. The teacher, Mr. Mills, was silently grading some papers on his desk and didn't seem to notice you. You walked over to your desk, sat down, and pulled out some math homework that you hadn't been able to finish the night before.

The problems were fairly easy so as you worked your mind wandered to Levi. As you searched through the memory you realized that as you had been taking off your scarf, Levi and a small group of students had been walking through the hallway, Petra was part of this small group. you didn't recognize any of the other students that had gathered in the group so you decided to focus more on Levi in the memory. It seemed like from his expression right before you two bumped together he was mad before you even entered the equation.

_Photographic memory, a blessing and a curse_, you thought to yourself. Because of it, you perfectly remembered the crash, down to where the last blood drop had landed.

Shaking your head slightly, you realized that while you had been thinking, the first bell had rung and that students were beginning to file slowly into the classroom, most still half conversing with friends or other students. You zoned them out as Mr. Mills called the class to order and began writing on the board.

First period passed as well as second, third, and fourth, now it was almost the end of fifth period, and you, like most students, were itching to leave the classroom and head off to lunch. Thankfully you didn't even have to wait the whole ten minutes to lunch because your math teacher let you out early. Walking out of the classroom and into the hallway, you felt like what should have been just a normal silence, was an eerie silence. Trying to ignore your unexplainable feelings of dread, you walked through the hallway and pushed outside and into the outdoor eating area.

You strolled over to your normal eating spot, a secluded corner that had a short wall to sit on and a bush which successfully hid you from view from all sides except the one facing the school, where a row of windowed classrooms stared down at you. After getting situated on the small wall that was your seat, you pulled your backpack off and pulled your lunch from it. As you munched on your lunch of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, orange juice in a small bottle, and a bag of chips, you couldn't help but feel like your foster-mother was trying to make you feel like a normal student by making you an extremely normal lunch, except for the fact that this would have been a normal lunch for an elementary school student, not a high school student, but you didn't really mind all that much, all you could think was food.

As you ate, you didn't hear the first screams, but you did hear the second. The screams sounded like an animal crying out as it dies. The guttural scream pulled you from your thoughts and you jolted upward into a standing position, coming face to face with none other than the mysterious Levi and his group of followers.

"Lets go," Levi sad as he grabbed your hand, "No time to ask questions, I'll fill you in as we run." As you all burst into the school building and ran through the halls, Levi began to fill you in on the situation, you only heard few words before it showed up. The thing was a sort of grey color and it sort of limped across the hallway. You all slowed as you passed it silently, then rushed past.

"There aren't a lot of whatever those are over on this side of the building," Levi said as you all passed another of the things limping around, "Most of them are near the indoor eating areas, probably because of the noise over there, seeing as most students eat over there. Thankfully though, the place we're going to isn't near all the noise."

The small group of you continued to run through the hallways, passing one creature after another until you arrived at the main supply closet for the school, this is where your group stopped. Levi cautiously opened the door to the closet, making sure to keep the noise level down so he wouldn't alert the nearby creatures. You all stepped into the closet which couldn't really be described as a closet, but more like a small room. Inside there was shelves upon shelves of cleaning supplies and stuff with which to clean like mops and brooms.

Levi turned to face the small group saying, "Ok team, time to gear up." Everyone except you began to search through the cleaning supplies for anything that could be used as a weapon. You scanned the room before going over t where the brooms hung from the wall.

_Guess watching highschool of the dead is going to benefit me mom, _you thought to yourself as you pulled the head off of a mop and brandished the pole like a spear. _I may not be able to use a spear as good as Did, but at least it's something._ Turning around you noticed that the rest of the group had equipped them selves with their own cleaning supplies weapons.

You all looked to Levi as he said, "Ok, we are now equipped with something to use against the enemy. Now let's go and get out of this school!" He turned to the door, pushed the door open, and you all followed him out into the hallway.

AN: So guys, what did you think! Please review and for any people who are wondering how I wrote this, I used my mom's computer to write the first part, then finished the rest on my kindle, so if there are any random words or random periods anywhere, it's my kindled fault. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! OMG, its been so long since I last posted! I'm soooo sorry! To all of you that have stuck with me thank you, and to all of those that left, thats okay, I get chu feels. So one last thing I wanted to say before we start this is that if you feel like any of the characters aren't acting in... character... I guess…, just tell me, and I will try my best to correct it! And now without further ado, the second chapter of "Are Those... Zombies?"

You all looked to Levi as he said, "Ok, let's get the f*** out of here." He turned to the door, pushed it open, and you all followed him out into the hallway.

You all began to run away from the indoor cafeteria and down the hallway in the direction you'd come from earlier, avoiding the creatures the entire way.

Behind you the screams were starting to die down, but every once in a while the a single cry for help would pierce through the background hum of the creatures strangled gurgles and the sounds of them eating their prey.

You were disgusted by the way the creatures would unmercifully gorge themselves on one person then move onto the next, not even bothering to finish their first meal. You noticed that after a while the half eaten people would slowly rise, then join their brethren in the feast of human flesh. It was revolting and made you feel like you were going to throw up the feeble amount of food that you'd already eaten.

As you and the small group continued to run down the hall, making sure that you slowed down and stayed quiet whenever you passed one of the creatures, you noticed that you had passed the door that led to the outside cafeteria and were headed down towards the gym. This confused you greatly, but you decided not to ask any questions and to just rely on what Levi did.

As you neared the gym, the creatures became less abundant. You assumed that at the beginning of the first — attack? — all of the creatures that had been down this section of hallway had rushed to the cafeteria where all the noise was, or maybe there just hadn't been any creatures down this section and they were slowly moving away from the cafeteria in search of more food. The second explanation seemed more probable than the first, seeing as how the first few screams had come from the cafeteria, and not from this hallway.

Just then another scream went out and all of the creatures around you and your group began moving toward the sound. Not wanting to be noticed by the creatures, you all quietly moved into a nearby class room, which happened to be a science lab, to wait until all the monsters had passed.

After making are that the door was locked, Levi turned to you all and was about to say something when a scraping sound and a quiet whimper came from behind one of the desks, quickly followed by a low shushing noise.

Levi looked at all of you before making a signal with his hands, pointing towards where the noises had come from. You had no idea what he was doing, but the others in the group seemed to understand and started walking silently towards the desk, make shift weapons drawn. You decided that instead of just standing there, you would do what the others were doing, but sadly, your creeping was much less silent than the others.

"They're gonna kill us," cried a soft voice from behind the desk.

_Wait a minute_, you thought, _I know that voice._

You gasped loudly which caused everyone to turn and look at you with surprised looks on their faces while you covered your mouth with your hands, feeling just as surprised as the others looked.

Noticing that everyone was looking at you, you made the universal gesture for stop. Everyone looked confused but them seemed to get the message you were conveying. still making the gesture, you walked up to the desk and looked over the edge, where you were both surprised and overjoyed to see that your assumption of knowing who was behind the desk was correct.

Huddling behind the desk were your elementary school friends Mikasa, Eren, and, the person that had been previously crying, your old best friend Armin. All three of them looked up at you.

"(name)!" Armin yelped, jumping up and puling you into a hug, seeming to forget his fear. "Oh my god, how are you?" he asked. he looked at you for a moment, expecting an answer before exclaiming "oh" and then he signed the question.

As children in elementary school, you and Armin had taken a sign language class together. Him because his uncle was deaf, and you because you were deeply interested in the language. Neither of you had spoken to each other at the start of the year, but by the end of the classes, you two had become unseperable, signing to each other any moment that you could. Around the middle of the year, Armin had introduced to you his best friends, Mikasa and Eren, who had both gladly accepted you into their little group. You had all stayed friends until your sixth grade year when all three of them moved, to, as to seemed, here, the suburbs of Maria.

You quickly signed back saying that you were fine without even giving it a second thought, signing being as natural to you as breathing.

It seemed that in his time here in Maria, Armin had learned about you never speaking, but he had never been able to find you. That was to be expected though. You hid from pretty much everyone, and its not like any of you ha any classes together, and you didn't usually pay attention to the people around you, so if you'd walked by them, you wouldn't have noticed.

You and Armin started signing, and it was odd for you to start making expressions again. Since facial expressions are vital to understanding what something means in ASL, you're face, which usually never held any expression, was soon able to convey feelings using facial expressions. It felt odd to you to make facial expressions because of the time when you hadn't moved any muscles in your face except when you were eating or blinking.

While the whole ordeal was taking place, Mikasa and Eren introduced themselves to the rest of the group and were soon acquainted with everyone. You glanced out of the corner of your eye and laughed quietly at Eren who was cowering in fear under Levi's scrutinizing glare. Your laugh pulled everyone's attention to you. This was the second time they had heard you make a sound. Because of the is whole weird walking dead zombie creature thing, you had started showing expressions, talked, sort of (by this I mean the signing BTW - Author), and you had started to make noises. This was a great improvement to your previous state of always being alone, and, even though you didn't realize it at the time, you wanted to be able to talk with and interact with people again, just not right that second.

You quickly went back to your usual no expression no sound self and walked over to the door, indicating that there didn't seem to be any danger and that you could all leave. (Don't ask me how you did it.)

Everyone seemed to get the message, and all the previous happiness at meeting more survivors melted off everyones face's, replaced by serious looks. Everyone closed in around the door and you slowly pushed it open, making sure that it opened without squeaking. You all slowly and quietly filed out into the hallway. Levi once more took the lead of the group, this time with Mikasa by his side, which made you feel oddly jealous. After every one had gathered in the hallway, You continued your journey into the unknown

AN: AHHH! I'm sorry it's shorter that the last one, and I know it's way overdue, but here's the second chapter or the story! Hey, I did promise that I would get it out before the end of the year. And for those of you that didn't know, I changed ch. 1 slightly so that it made more sense. Remember to review and tell me what I'm doin wrong! Luv U Guys! TTYL


	3. Author's Note This story shall return

Hey my peeps. So guess who's gonna continue writing after two years of inactivity? This gal.

So, I know I've been gone a long time but I'm hoping to post more consistently, at least once per month. Its summer right now and school is quickly approaching but I hope to be more consistent. Thank you for everyone who has read my terrible writing while waiting, it is returning soon...

Anywhos... See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Heeyyy! Just like I promised I have returned! This is the 3rd chapter. I hope to keep it around the realm of 10 chapters btw. Anywhos, enjoy and make sure you review and consult me on things you think doesn't fit the characters. Happy reading!

The group jogged down the expansive hallway in silence, watching the outdoors on the left through the windows and passing classrooms on the right. Blood was splattered on most of the surfaces and everyone had to huddle together to avoid tripping in the streaked puddles splayed across the floor. Levi stood at the front, leading the group with Mikasa trailing closely behind. After her came Petra who was followed by a teen with fluffy sandy colored hair and a nasty expression on his face. Next came a buy with blonde hair that seemed to be sniffing everything. You thought his actions were strange but pushed it out of your mind and focused on moving forward. Following the sniffing kid was another boy with black hair and rather normal features, you followed after him and behind you were Armin then Eren. Everyone except for the trio of your old friends had some sort of weapon. Your spear was mildly unwieldy but it was your only protection at the moment.

The hall neared the double doors of the gym and the group slowed as they approached. Once arriving at the door Levi stopped the group. He handed his two plunger wands that he'd removed the plunger from to Mikasa and gently pried open the doors as quietly as he could. They squeaked a little but were otherwise silent. He released the door before stepping into the gym and searching for any of the monsters. He seemed to come to the conclusion there were none and gestured for the pack to follow. Everyone slinked into the large room and gazed around themselves. As Eren stepped through the doorway he called up softly to Levi and asked if he should close the door. Levi answered with a no and a shake of his head before heading to the back of the gym, gesturing for everyone to follow.

The group had made it halfway across the large room before it went pitch black, all of the lights turning off. You heard Armin squeak in fear behind you and reached your right arm behind you to find him in the darkness. After a few moments of reaching your hand found his shoulder and you gave it a small squeeze of comfort.

"Is that you (name)?" Armin whispered into the darkness. You squeezed his shoulder again in response and hoped he knew it was indeed you. He seemed to calm so you assumed he was fine.

"Everyone, don't move, reach around and grab hold of each other," Levi Called from the front of the group. You stilled already having gotten hold of Armin. You reached your arm forward and reached for the boy who had been standing in front of you. Your hands brushed and you clasped your fingers around his. You could feel Armin move behind you as he searched for Eren.

"Is everyone connected?" Levi asked from the front. A chorus of yes spread through the room. Once the noise quieted Levi began to talk again. "There is a door at the far corner of the room. I'm going to guide us all to the wall then to the door. Don't let go of each other."

You heard the soft padding of steps and felt a pull on your left arm. You took a small step forward then another. The group slowly made its way towards the wall. When Levi reached the wall he swung the group around till everyone was against it. You all followed the wall until Levi reached the door. He let go of Mikasa and pulled it open, letting light spread from the entrance into the room. You squinted at the light while your eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. Levi gazed out of the entrance before stepping outside into the edge of the school premises. The group followed, flowing out of the doorway till everyone was outside.

You all stood in a group, clutching your "weapons" and waiting for Levi, who seemed the obvious leader, to make a decision. The so-called leader gazed at their surroundings, calculating the group's next move.

He gave a low huff before turning to the group. He pointed to the chain-link fence that surrounded the schoolyard. "We're going to scale this and make our way into the city to get supplies. We have to be quick as we can only assume the creatures have appeared all over the city and others will have the same idea as us to get provisions then to get their a**'s out of town and into the country side."

The majority of the group, including you, nodded their heads in acceptance of the plan. Armin on the other hand cleared his throat and called out to Levi, "wouldn't It be a better idea to pick a route that would lead through the largest amount of possible stores on the way out of the city instead of selecting one or two near the middle of the city where its more likely to be overrun? If we hit up one major supermarket then smaller places like gas stations we could get bags and better weapons then snatch less perishable food and water as we made our way away from the majority of the creatures."

'Just like Armin to have an amazing plan' you thought before looking up at Levi to see his response.

He seemed to roll the two possibilities in his brain for a moment before he opened his mouth and spoke again in the smooth voice of his. "Smart idea, better than what I thought of. We'll do it." He turned back to the fence "We need to get over this first" he said before letting out a small huff.

Just then they heard footsteps slam around in the gym before a group of heavily breathing teens burst from the door.

"They're right behind us!" the horse faced one at the font yelled to the group before he, the brown haired girl with her hair in a ponytail, the bald boy, and a tall teen with abundant freckles vaulted over the fence.

Groans and uneven steps echoed from the gym and the group glanced at each other in terror. Your eyes met the steely cold ones of Levi before he called for everyone to climb the fence.

You didn't think twice before jumping into action.

AN: Hey, so I hope you liked it. Make sure you review and tell me if there are any mistakes. I hope to get a chapter out at least once per month, maybe more than that if I can. It all depends on my time constraints, Anywhos, see ya in the next chapter loves. Tata for now!


End file.
